


01:27 am

by jaesdimples



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), And Lots of It, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, is this even a thing?, just jung jaeyun being a cheeseball as per usual, late night drives to the sea au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 16:44:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11810064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaesdimples/pseuds/jaesdimples
Summary: When Taeyong said he wanted to see the stars, Jaehyun told him his eyes were already full of them.





	01:27 am

**Author's Note:**

> hello, i'm back with another fic. the plot just came to me when i was drinking a mcfloat (very random, pls don't question it) and it wouldn't leave my head, so here we are. I'm still not confident about my characterization of these characters (because i'm fairly new to this fandom, also, i thought it'd be a great idea to make myself suffer even more by making them older: Tae - 24, Jae - 22)
> 
> thanks for reading this mess. bc honeslty, im not too proud or quite satisfied with this work. Also do listen to [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5-xVwxqjNyI) song while reading (yet anther song rec from me).

 

 

The night air is cool as the strong breeze nips at his skin from the open window inside Jaehyun's black mercedes benz, it’s enough to make Taeyong wish he’d worn a thicker jacket. Work had been hectic these past few days due to a sudden change in schedule and Taeyong found himself spending more and more time at work and less time with Jaehyun, tonight had been no different. He clocked out a little past 10 pm and found his boyfriend waiting for him outside his building, with a cigarette stuck between his lips and a bunch of take outs inside the car.

He was leaning on his car, too distracted with his phone to notice Taeyong slowly making his way to him. Taeyong coughs loudly once he's close enough and Jaehyun's head shoots up at him, a small smile already forming in his lip when he sees Taeyong's face. And all Taeyong could think about was  _'_ _dimples"_ at the sight.

"Hey." Jaehyun greets, taking a quick drag before he opens the door for Taeyong.

"What are you doing here?"

Jaehyun doesn't answer his question, just hums as he watches Taeyong sit down and closes the door for him and proceeds to make his way to the driver's seat. He takes one last drag and drops the cigarette bud on the pavement, stepping on it with the heel of his brown loafer. He looks at Taeyong fastened to his seat one last time before he starts the car. "There's take outs if you're hungry. You work too much these days, I just hope you don't forget to feed yourself." Jaehyun motions for the chicken and jajangmyeon neatly placed at the back of Taeyong's seat, because Jaehyun knows he hates seeing a mess. Taeyong can't help but smile, Jaehyun really was too sweet. 

"You know, you didn't really answer my question." Taeyong starts, taking a bite of the chicken as he watches Jaehyun drive, admiring the way his profile glows whenever they drive past street light and well lit convenience stores, "Why did you pick me up from work?"

"Can't I pick up my cute and hard working boyfriend from his office from time to time?" Jaehyun teases, ignoring Taeyong's question. Taeyong sees the small smile on his lips, his dimples showing, and Taeyong wanted nothing more than to hide his face in his hands, thankful that it was already too dark for Jaehyun to notice the blush forming on his cheeks.

"Shut up."

He hears Jaehyun laugh and couldn't help but laugh as well, his chest warm at the thought of Jaehyun worrying about him to the point of purposely staying up longer to pick him up from work and buying him food. He missed this so much. He missed Jaehyun too much.

"Where are we going anyway?" 

"Anywhere you want to go, Tae."

-

When Taeyong suggested going for a drive to see the stars, he didn't really think Jaehyun would agree so easily. 

It's been an hour since Jaehyun started to drive and Taeyong still had no idea where his boyfriend was taking him, he's asked him a few minutes ago where they were going but all Jaehyun gave him was a playful smile and a short _"to see the stars."_ Taeyong stopped asking after that, knowing how stubborn the younger boy could be when he's already set his mind into something.

The time reads 01:27 am and Taeyong notices the familiar route as he breathes in the distant, yet potent scent of seaweed that drifts through the air vents, the sea starting to peek through the spaces between the picked fence and tree trunks. "You took me to the sea?" Taeyong asks, disbelief in his voice at the sight of the dark waves crashing by the shore and the light of the moon. Out of the corner of his eye, Taeyong can see Jaehyun's lips tilt up with the hint of a smile.

“Nah, I took you to the forest, can't you see the tall trees looming around us and the sound of nature–“ Taeyong smacks his forearm with a gasping chuckle and Jaehyun yelps in surprise but quickly retorts by pinching the side of Teyong's tighs, making him squirm and laugh at the face Jaehyun was making. “There’s that smile I've been missing for weeks. Of course it's the sea, don't tell me I'm the only one who can smell the salty shit right now?”

Jaehyun takes a hard left turn down a hidden track, the one he showed Taeyong years ago during a particularly hot summertime where their mothers gave them permission to saty out late and do whatever they pleased, they used to ride their bikes to the sea when they were much younger, often racing to see who would get there first, with Jaehyun always being the first to reach the sea before Taeyong. Jaehyun often took Taeyong to the sea once he got his licence, but now they rarely got to go, since Taeyong was too busy with work and Jaehyun with his internship.

It's definitely been a while.

The gravel is rough beneath the tires, but they don't mind it all that much, the vibrations racketing through the vehicle was a familiar feeling under their seat. The secluded parking lot that only the locals know of gradually comes into view, completely vacant since the rest of the world was probably asleep except for the two of them, the glowing moon perched high and mighty in the dark night sky, the promise of dawn closing in as time tics by. Jaehyun stops the engine and opens the door, allowing a cool gust of sea breeze to sweep through. With a question in Taeyong's eyes, he watches him circle the hood of the car before he comes to the passenger side, swinging open the door with an arched brow.

“Okay, get out,” Jaehyun commands, tugging at Taeyong's hands which Taeyong willingly abides to, because he just can't seem to say  _no_  whenever Jung Jaehyun is involved. 

“What are you–“ Taeyong's voice is cut off from his lungs when he sees nothing but darkness, Jaehyun's hands are covering his eyes as the taller boy leisurely begins to lead him down the dunes and onto the flat stretch, steadily approaching the water that licks up the shore. 

"Trust me, Tae." Jaehyun whispers, and Taeyong feels something flutter in his stomach as he feels his heart race.

They stop walking and Taeyong could hear the waves crashing, could feel the sand on his shoes, could smell the salty sea air. It was exhilarating, his whole body relaxes at the sound of the sea and the cool breeze.

"Okay, now look up." Jaehyun says, removing his hands from Taeyong's eyes.

Taeyong does, and what he sees knocks the air out of his lungs, the sky was covered in stars. All above him were luminous spheres of plasma held together by its own gravity, they shined at the two of them and Taeyong couldn't help but stare in awe, it was _magical_. 

You don't really get to appreciate the beauty of the stars once you're living in the city. Everyone's always too busy trying to make a name for themselves to notice the alignment of constellations or to make a wish at a shooting star. But a this very moment, when the rest of the world is asleep, it's as if Taeyong was witness to the secret of the universe.

"Beautiful."

Taeyong feels Jaehyun's arms wrapping around him and leans in to the touch seeking the warmth of the taller boy's body, Jaehyun sighs in content and says "I don't know why you wanted to look at the stars so much when your eyes are already full of them."

Taeyong smiles, Jaehyun really was _too sweet._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I imagine Jung Jaehyun growing up to be _this_ sweet and cheesy (the boy is already so sweet and cheesy these days, what more when he's grown up and can shower and pamper you with love and affection). Also, Taeyong's just too small and precious, I just want him to be taken care of.
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are very much appreciated!


End file.
